Ashley's Journey: Badges and Birthdays
by pikamew6
Summary: The girls continue their journey earning badges. The third part of this adventure!


Ashley's Journey  
  
by Pikamew6  
  
Part Title: Badges and Birthdays  
  
Chapter 7: Tantrums and Thunder Badges  
  
We had just arrived in Vermillion City. We were revitalizing our Pokemon to battle Lt.   
Surge. Personaly, I'd rather relax on the St. Anne. But we need to earn badges. And to earn   
badges, we need to battle. So, we set off to find the gym.  
  
We beat Lt. Surge, so we now headed for a relaxing cruise on the St. Anne. Well, I was.   
My friends didn't want to. I tried to sneak off while they were gabbing, but it didn't quite work.  
So after being taunted, chased, tickled, punched, and burnt, I gave up. With them around, I   
couldn't relax at all. I'd be more relaxed with a Rhydon on my head. They also always picked   
on me for being the youngest. Not fair, in my opinion.  
  
"Let's go!" I yelled in frustration, watching happy people board the St. Anne. But Team   
Rocket decided to show up just then. Eilene sent out a snobby-looking Meowth. She was a   
mad cat. From the scratches on Eilene's face, I could tell she was not one to aggravate.   
Marisa's Charmeleon bravely took on the scratch cat. It was a harsh battle, and a draining   
one (the darn thing knew Pay Day), but Charmeleon won. I gave most of my share of Kendall's  
cooking. She looked at me questionably. "I'd rather starve, actually. No offense, Ken, but your  
cooking is awful. I mean, Ash can cook better! And that's really said because Ash can't cook."  
I told her.  
  
Okay, maybe I was too harsh. She wouldn't talk to me. I went over to her. "Kend, I'm   
sorry. I'm just not used to living like this. I bet Ash has already got to Indigo Plateau. I just,   
well, am tired of sleeping in a lumpy sleeping bag on the cold, hard ground." I said to her. She   
nodded. I could tell that she agreed. We walked over to were our friends were sitting.   
"OWWWWW!" I screamed, "Stupid Charizard!" My butt was on fire. This is getting old, I   
thought.   
  
We went through Diglett's cave, and paused a little ways into Lavender Town. A strange   
lady seemingly floated over to us. "I am not sure you want to visit the Pokemon Tower." she   
told us. "Why?" asked Marisa skeptically. "It is haunted by the ghost of dead Pokemon, as   
well as ghost Pokemon themselves." she replied. "Ghosts?" Marisa scoffed. We passed   
through Lavender Town.   
  
Chapter 8: Scare in Celadon City  
  
I sighed with relief. We were in Celadon City! I surveyed the large city. We were all   
excited about being in this huge of a place. Our first stop; the Department Store!   
We were in there for quite awile. We went to all the floors and shops. We emerged   
about two hours later with a special stone each, a bottle of water, a few Pokedolls, Pokemon   
vitamins, a Great ball each, and a First Aid kit. Using my Thunder stone, my Eevee was now   
a Jolteon. Kendall chose to have a Flareon. Audree, Marisa, and Kelsie all chose Vaporeons.   
Excited about our new Pokemon, we headed towards the game center.  
  
About half an hour later, we marched next door to spend our winnings. Kelly bought a   
TM50. She had never lost once! Me, I just stuck what I won in my pocket. So did the rest of   
my friends. We went out in a meadow on the outskirts of Celadon to strengthen our Pokemon.   
I had my Jolteon battling Persian, and my Butterfree against my Pidgeotto. Kelly had Mew   
battling Charizard, Persian, Ninetales, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon all at once. Kendall   
was battling Marisa. Kelsie was feeding Eevee and Vaporeon rare candy. Audree was   
teaching Ditto to turn into all the other Pokemon, and then to do the attacks. After about 45   
minutes of training, we were ready to face Erika.  
  
We defeated Erika, and set out for the ice cream parlor. My friends and I all enjoyed   
sundaes or shakes. I talked to Kelly for a bit. "Why are you so independent? How come all of   
your Pokemon have weird markings? How the heck did you get a Mew?" I questioned. She   
glared at me. All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I felt like my throat was being squeezed by   
an invisible hand. I fell out of my chair, struggling to take a breath. My friends rushed over to   
me, trying to help. After what seemed like hours, the force loosened on my throat and I finally   
sucked in air. I gasped and returned to my seat. Kelly was still sitting, her eyes closed. My   
incident seriously scared me! "I just couldn't breathe. I was trying really hard to get air, but   
my throat wouldn't let me. It's like an invisible person was strangling me." I told my friends.   
They were still worried about me.   
  
As I layed in my sleeping bag (hotels were too expensive), I petted Persian. She   
purred loudly and licked my face. I scratched her ears and neck. She cuddled close to me,   
laying on and crushing my stomach. I lightly pushed the large cat off. She growled playfuuly.   
Knowing she was there, I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Ash was eight and I was three. We were playing PokeMarbles on the floor. Meowth sat   
beside me. I petted her and fed her a piece of rare candy. She evolved. Ash was jealous. He   
wouldn't get a Pokemon for two years. I laughed because it was him that gave me my Meowth.   
Suddenly, though, I was standing at the door, five years old. Ash was rushing towards   
Professor Oak's lab, still in his pajamas. I stood at the door and waved. When he came back   
awhile later, he had a not-to-happy Pikachu. Then, out of nowhere, came an image. I was   
fifteen and Ash was twenty. We were scared. Out of nowhere, we heard a voice.  
"Ashley wake up!" cried someone. I opened one eye. Kendall looked down at me. "You   
were screaming and crying!" she said, worried. I opened my other eye. "Thanks for wakin'   
me up." I said groggily. Again, my dream was a memory up until that I'm-fifteen-and-Ash-is-  
twenty part. I laughed, remembering the day Ash brought Pikachu to show us.  
  
We went to a resturant in the middle of Celadon. We just happened to run into Ash   
there! He was talking to Misty while Brock was talking to a nearby Officer Jenny. Ash saw us   
and came over. "Hey Ashley. This is for you." he said. I took the package from him while he   
smiled at Kelly. I quickly recognized the item as a Silph scope. It allowed you to see ghost   
Pokemon. "Thanks!" I said, hugging my brother. He pushed me away. "Annoying little   
sisters!" he laughed.  
  
That night we slept with Ash-tachi in the woods. I layed next to him and told him about   
my adventure so far. Then our biggest annoyances showed up.  
  
"Prepare for trouble you little brats!"  
  
"Make it double, hand over the rat!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation,"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth! Dat's right!"  
  
Team Rocket. Sheesh! "You guys give Team Rocket a bad name. Morons!" laughed Eilene.   
"Who are you?" asked the naturaly confused James. "I just happen to be the best member of   
Team Rocket." bragged Eilene. "Are not! I'll prove it! Arbok go!" screamed Jessie, with fire   
in her eyes. Eilene brought out Flareon. James brought out a doughnut. He sat down and   
watched the feuding females. We got bored and went for a walk.  
  
"What have you done the last few months?" Ash asked me. My friends were walking a   
few feet back, talking to Misty and Brock. I told him about the ice cream shop thing. "And the   
weird things are that I didn't choke on anything, and that Kelly was the only one who didn't   
majorly worry about me!" I concluded. Ash was visibly confused. We walked back to camp   
silently.  
  
James had fallen asleep. Jessie and Eilene were still screaming at each other. As we   
packed our things, James woke up. We started back towards Celadon. James looked from us   
to his partner, and quickly followed us. We went to a drink shop at the top of the department   
store. I sipped a lemonade and talked to James. About that time, the female part of Team   
Rocket burst in. "Oh, uh, hi Jess." James said shyly. He grinned like a moron at the girls.   
"Who won?" The girls glared at each other, then grinned evily. They both pulled out mallets   
and beat the tar out of James. He sighed. "Some things never change." he glumly remarked.  
  
After getting beaten up by his partner and Eilene, he hid behind Ash. Unfortunately,   
Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. It thundershocked everyone at our table, including Ash. We   
all had singed faces and clothes. "My hair..." moaned James. Jessie smacked him. "My hair's   
more important!" I laughed at her words. James glared at me. "C'mon James, you must've   
known that girls always win." Jessie taunted. James pouted. "Well, I gotta split. Later   
morons!" Eilene called. The other two Rockets left soon after. Ash hugged me good-bye.   
What shocked me, though, is that Marisa hugged Brock. Kelly shook Ash's hand, but he   
looked at his feet. He took Misty's hand, and the three left. "Well, off to Lavender Town's   
Pokemon Tower!" Ausree said in a sing-song voice. We nodded our agreement.  
  
Chapter 9: Happy Boo-day!  
  
As we arrived in Lavender Town (again), we saw a calender hanging in a store window.   
"It's our birthday!" Marisa and Kendall yelled. They started jumping up and down, shouting.   
"Are we ever gonna get anywhere?" I asked. Noboby answered. "How old are you guys   
now?" Kelsie asked. "Me and Kendall are fourteen." Marisa said. Audree glared. "It's   
Kendall and I." she corrected. "Whatever." Marisa shrugged. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat.   
"Are we gonna get somewhere or should we just stand here?!" I said. That time I was   
answered. "HUSH!" yelled five voices. "Okey-dokey." I shut my mouth. I released Persian,   
and together we went to Pokemon Tower.   
  
I opened the large door and stepped inside. "Want to battle?" I jumped. "Who said   
that?!" I asked. A gypsy woman emerged from the shadows. "Me. I am Anari. Battle me if   
you will. If you win, a prize will be given."she said. She sent out Gengar. I sent out my   
"Jolteon, go!" Gengar began to surround Jolteon, attempting to make it retreat. Jolteon's   
spikes were absorbing energy from the ghost Pokemon. "Jolte!" it cried, electrifying the   
opponent. Anari handed me three Pokeballs.  
  
I left the tower, only to see my friends chowing down in a nearby cafe. I marched in and   
sat down next to Kelsie. A waitress brought over a large cake. We sang "Happy Birthday" to   
the twins. I took out the three Pokeballs, which I knew contained the three vaieties of ghost   
Pokemon. I handed Marisa the the Gengar and Kendall the Gastly. "Thanks!" they said.  
  
We sat off towards Saffron City. Sabrina, nice since her encounter with Ash, lost our   
battles. It was tough though! My Haunter fought like a champ, and so did Gastly and Gengar.   
Therefore me and the twins did fine. Audree's Ditto transformed and had no trouble, Kelsie   
did fine, and Kelly fought and won with Mew.  
  
We quickly headed towards Fuchsia City. I was in a great mood. We had stopped to   
fish, and I had caught a Seadra. Yipee! We arrived in Fuchsia before I expected. We went   
ahead and battled Koga first thing. Pidgeotto evole while it was battling Koga's Weezing. So   
now I had a Pidgeot. We beat Koga and left. We were getting ready to visit the Safari Zone. I   
had always wanted a Kangaskhan...  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
